Hungry Eyes
by harrypotternut91
Summary: Songfic. Hogwarts is hosting yet another Yule Ball and the trio invites the whole Order for a bit of fun. It's the trio's 7th yr, Voldemort is defeated and everyone lived! Hint, Hint Who will find love? Inspired by Dirty Dancing. SiriusHermione fic.


Hungry Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter nor will I ever. All characters belong to the lovely JKR. The plot is all mine. But nothing else. The song is by Eric Carmen. If you've seen Dirty Dancing you'd get it.**

**Synopsis: Songfic. Hogwarts is hosting yet another Yule Ball and the trio invites the whole Order for a bit of fun. It's the trio's 7th year, Voldemort is defeated and everyone lived! (Hint, Hint) Who will find love? If you've seen Dirty Dancing and you're a shipper of Hermione/Sirius(yum), then I hope this will be great fun!!**

_By HepKittyHP_

**I see**** her on the dance floor with Ginny and Tonks, trying to get Mrs. Weasley to dance with them. Mrs. Weasley is politely declining with a no, but you can see it in her eyes that she really wants to. Get a few drinks in her and she'll loosen up. I predict by the end of the night that Molly will be going wild out there just having the time of her life. I hope that that's not the only thing going on later tonight. **

**I just wish I could tell Hermione how I feel. How will she react? Will she slap me ****across the face and call me a perverted old man? Oh, I hope not. That would be worse than going back to Azkaban. I think she likes me back. Last time the whole clan was at Grimmauld place, she sat next to me at the dinner table and then she sat next to me on the couch later that night and cuddled up to me AND gave me a peck on the check before going to bed. That means something right? Right? Oh, I'm a fool, an old fool. NO! I know we have something. I just got to find out how to prove my love for her…I got it! Alright, this is what I'm going to do. I know for a fact that Hermione loves to watch muggle movies and her favorite movie is called Dirty Dancing. I've seen it once, it really wasn't that bad, but it seriously was a chick flick all the way. Anyway, I'll show my love for her in a song. Yes, that's it, a song. Oh this is going to be great!!**

**"Hey DJ, could you play a muggle song for me?"**

**"Yeah sure, what's it called bro?"**

**"It's called Hungry Eyes by Eric Carmen. Do you have it?'**

**"Oh, yeah bro, I've got it! When do ya want me to play it?"**

**"As soon as you can, and will you announce before the song starts that's it's dedicated to Hermione Granger by Padfoot?"**

**"Yeah, sure bro! You've got about 3 minutes and then the song will start O.K?"**

**"Yeah, got it, thanks man."**

**"No problem bro!"**

**Alright, now I've got to quickly find Hermione. Make sure she's listening. I hope this works. Oh, god I hope this works. There she is, o.k. calm down Padfoot…the ****music stopped…THE MUSIC STOPPED! Well, here goes nothing.**

**"Ladies and gentlemen, the following song is dedicated to Hermione Granger from Padfoot. Enjoy!"**

**The dance floor is emptying out. She's looking for me.**

**"Hermione?"**

**"Sirius!! You remembered that**** this is my favorite song, Oh, you're**** so sweet!" **

**"Would you care to dance with me then?' I said nervously offering my hand to her.**

**"I would love nothing more Sirius!"**

**I could have died right ****then**** and there but then I wouldn't get to dance with her. So I had to stay conscious.**

**Oh, ****my**** god! This is finally happening! Easy, down boy, don't start drooling on her. Just move your feet and dance!**

_I've been meaning to tell you _

_I'__ve got this feelin'__ that won't subside_

_I look at you and I__ fantasize_

_You're mine tonight_

_Now, I've, got you in my sights_

_With these_

_Hungry eyes_

_One look at you and I can't disguise I've got_

_Hungry Eyes_

_I feel the magic between you and I_

**She's looking straight into my eyes, Oh how I love her. Why am I so nervous for god sakes, I'm Sirius Black, the Sirius Black, I don't get nervous around girls. I'm going for it.**

**I dipped her dramatically and brought her back up. She's giggling…that's a good sign.**

**I hold her closer, never letting go. **

_I want to hold you so hear me out_

_I want to show you what loves all about_

_Darlin' Tonight_

_Now I've got you in my sights_

_With these_

_Hungry Eyes_

_One look at you and I can't disguise I've got_

_Hungry Eyes_

_I feel the magic between you and I, I've got_

_Hungry Eyes_

_Now I've got you in my sights with those_

_Hungry Eyes_

_Now did I take you by __surprise?_

**I'm twirling her around and around, she's got that smile plastered on her face. She really does like me!**

_I need you to see!_

**What would she do if I kissed her right now? Oh, who cares I'm going for it!**

_This love was meant to be!_

**She's kissing me back! She's kissing me back! She broke the kiss, she's looking into my eyes.**

**"Oh Sirius, I've been waiting so long to be able to do that. I love you Sirius."**

**"I love you too 'Mione"**

**I'm kissing her again. She loves me, she really loves me!**

_I've got _

_Hungry Eyes_

_One look at you and I can't disguise I've got_

_Hungry Eyes_

_I feel the magic between you and I, I've got_

_Hungry Eyes_

_Now I've got you in my sights, with those_

_Hungry Eyes_

_Did I tak__e you by surprise with my_

_Hungry Eyes_

**The songs ending, I don't want this to end…NO!! Keep playing! Please?!**

**"Come on Sirius, let's get out of here" She takes my hand and leads me outside the Great Hall. On the way she said goodbye to Ginny and Tonks. They had a look of…what was it jealousy on their faces? Everyone said goodbye with astonishment. They couldn't believe that I did that or that she liked me back enough to leave with me.**

**"Really 'Mione? We don't have to leave if you want to keep dancing."**

**"No I want to be alone with you for awhile." She winked at me.**

**She's giving me those eyes, those hungry eyes!! Oh, how I love this woman. I can't resist her anymore. I grab her and pick her up, swinging her around.**

**"Kiss me Sirius, kiss me again."**

**So I did!!**

We lived Happier Ever After

The End


End file.
